Relaciones Públicas
by Viko W
Summary: De algún modo había terminado en aquella 'celda' junto con ese mocoso rubio con tendencia a la promiscuidad. *crossover
**Disclaimer:** La serie de Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de Yana Toboso, así como la de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro, con la única finalidad de entretener.

 **Crossover, AU.**

 **...** He vuelto a las andadas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Relaciones públicas**

Miró su celular por cuarta vez consecutiva.

" _Sin señal"_

La frustración en forma de grito subió por su garganta y se quedó atorada como un nudo justo antes de salir. Aquella situación era la más incómoda, así como claustrofóbica, en la que había estado. Casi podía jurar que su oído se agudizaba a tal punto de escuchar su propio corazón bombear sangre al resto de su cuerpo.

—Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma— le oyó decir con hastío a su forzado acompañante.

Sí, no estaba solo. Aquel encierro en compañía sólo empeoraba la situación.

Pateó la gruesa puerta de cedro sin realmente esperar un resultado positivo. Sólo deseaba descargar toda la frustración e impotencia que se alojaban en su interior, sentimientos que se incrementaban a cada minuto trascurrido. Deidara apretó los labios casi de inmediato al sentir un descomunal calambre subirle por la pierna. Oh, por todos los cielos, mejor que no se hubiese roto algo.

—Sí, muy bien hecho. Claramente la fuerza bruta es lo ideal, especialmente con esa puerta. ¡Tal vez con una segunda patada se venga abajo!

Ganas no le faltaban de tomar una botella de vino para estrellársela al segundo, pero decidió ignorar aquel molesto comentario ponzoñoso y se concentró en conservar el orgullo que aún le quedaba. Reprimió las lágrimas que luchaban por salir –producto del palpitante dolor que le recorría la pierna derecha-, mordió un costado de su lengua, aguantando las sacudidas de su atormentada extremidad mientras se concentraba en montar un acto de indiferencia ante ambas cosas. Logró llegar hasta la pequeña banca en donde el segundo rubio se hallaba, Alois esbozó una sonrisa venenosa.

— ¿Ya no hay más planes adultos?

Joder, cómo dolía su pierna y ese maldito mocoso…

—Sólo resta esperar a que alguien note nuestra ausencia y venga a buscarnos.

— ¡Brillante razonamiento!, especialmente porque aquí será el primer lugar en el que buscarán. Demonios, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

—Entonces será cuando se queden sin vino y vengan por más, uhn. — sentenció aumentando algunos graves en su voz.

Alois suspiró pesadamente. Luego de su desplante sarcástico no había mucho que pudiera decir, Deidara había zanjado la conversación con aquella respuesta que si bien daba entrada a un par de comentarios hirientes que a Trancy se le daban bastante bien formular, no tenía ánimo para hacerlo. Miró hacia la puerta con ojos cansados. No dudaba que notarían su ausencia, especialmente Hannah. Honestamente esperaba que fuera ella quien se diera a la tarea de rastrearlo y ponerse histérica al no encontrarlo.

Pero…

Miró el reloj de cadena que le había dado su padrastro. Habían transcurrido treinta estresantes minutos, media hora sin señales de los enormes pechos de Hannah, ni siquiera el más ligero taconeo se oía. Aquello le irritaba, ¿no se supone ella debía prestar atención a su amo y señor? Vaya maldita mujer mentirosa, cuando saliera de esa cava le rompería un par de cosas encima. La idea de que su "sirvienta" (entre otros títulos) estuviese embriagándose en algún rincón oscuro de la mansión con algún sujeto bien parecido se le clavó en la cabeza igual que una astilla en el dedo, mientras más intentaba deshacerse de la misma más se incrustaba dentro. No es que Hannah le gustara –no mucho-, pero le agradaba saberse deseado por su sirvienta, quien a su vez era codiciada por muy buenos mozos –entre ellos el vizconde Druit-. Miró de nuevo a la puerta, aguzando los oídos e intentando no pensar más en Anafeloz. Daba igual quien notara su ausencia mientras ese alguien lo sacara de allí cuanto antes. No obstante, la imagen de la piel canela con las mejillas sonrosadas, hipando y soltando risitas tontas en los brazos de algún hombre apareció cual relámpago. ¡Esa zorra! ¡Sí, con seguridad que había aprovechado su ausencia para engatusar a algún hombre! Gruñó irritado e inmediatamente después estiró el brazo para alcanzar una botella.

— ¿Qué haces, uhn?

— ¿Qué te parece que hago?—respondió de mala gana poco antes de empujar el corcho hacia abajo.

" _Eres menor de edad, ¡no deberías beber!"_ estuvo por decir Deidara, pero casi al instante una línea de frases chocó contra esa, desfilando ruidosamente y con saña en su cabeza: _"O usar shorts tan cortos cual prostituta, ni coquetear con hombres que bien sabes están comprometidos o vender perfumes con artimañas tan bajas, además, ¿qué mierda haces en esta fiesta usando ropa tan cara mocoso, uhn?"_

Exacto, ¿qué demonios hacía ese niño allí? Retumbó estruendosamente aquella interrogante dentro de su cabeza. Pronto sus ojos cayeron directo en la mano derecha del otro rubio. Justo en el índice. Tenía un anillo de oro sólido. Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron como platos. Oro sólido con incrustaciones de –sin duda- diamantes, en el medio de aquella forma de ojo se hallaba un rubí. Dudaba mucho que por más perfumes que el chiquillo vendiera pudiese comprarse semejante joya... pero de nuevo -aún más impactante-, ¿qué demonios hacía allí? Es decir, incluso el bastardo de Madara le había comentado lo exclusiva que aquella fiesta era. Repasó de nuevo aquel pensamiento. Bueno, al parecer no lo suficiente si un comerciante de perfumes baratos se encontraba allí. Deidara lo miró con recelo, la curiosidad antes mostrada al ver al rubio en la fiesta se había potenciado por diez. Desde hacía varios minutos la idea de que fuese algo más que un simple empleado en una tienda de fragancias se había hecho palpable. Tal vez le seguiría la corriente hasta que los rescataran. En el proceso de la espera, investigaría.

Por un momento pensó en adoptar una pose más relajada que mostrara desinterés pero al percatarse de lo doloroso que era mover la pierna, optó por mantener la posición actual. Lo vio alcanzar un par de copas, segundos después le extendió una.

—Esto…

—Hay un montón igual a este y del mismo año —dijo con frivolidad—, dudo que el _viejo_ note la ausencia de una botella.

Deidara miró vacilante la copa durante algunos segundos, ¿debería hacerlo? Fijó la vista en los ojos del chico, tenían tanta fuerza y decisión que cualquier duda se hubiese alojado desapareció. La tomó. Seguido, Alois sirvió el vino en ambas copas para luego sentarse en su extremo de la banca.

— ¿Qué hacías aquí? —preguntó de repente luego de darle un trago al vino, movió su copa con suavidad e instantes después volteó a verlo.

Deidara suspiró al recordar el motivo que lo llevó a la cava e instantes después señaló una esquina del reducido lugar; había una botella color esmeralda con el cuello envuelto en dorado.

— ¿Ves eso de allí? —el más joven asintió bebiendo un poco más de vino—Se supone que debía entregárselo al anfitrión pero…

Alois lo miró curioso, Deidara había detenido su explicación y ahora se hallaba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Lucía bastante molesto. "No", pensó, más bien su cara expresaba cierta… ¿vergüenza?

—Podría ser que tú—la sonrisa se le formó rebosante de burla—... ¿te perdiste?

El rubor cundió hasta las orejas a Deidara y su rostro alarmado lo expuso por completo. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Eso es tan ridículo! —Declaró entre carcajadas con la mano izquierda cubriéndole parcialmente la boca— ¿Eres estúpido acaso?

— ¡Cierra la boca, mocoso! ¡No soy el único que terminó aquí, uhn!

— ¡Sí, pero…!—el estómago comenzaba a dolerle y algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Nunca había escuchado de alguien que se perdiera al grado de llegar hasta el sótano. Aquel pensamiento sólo empeoró su condición. Se quedó sin aire por un instante y cuando le fue posible llenar sus pulmones de nuevo, la risa continuaba allí. No fue sino hasta que sintió el duro suelo y un puntapié en su costado izquierdo que dejó de reír.

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! —Le espetó reincorporándose al tiempo en que sacudía el vino derramado sobre la gabardina— ¡Ah, maldita sea! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema _rubia_ imbécil?!

— ¡Esto es el colmo! —Exclamó furioso estrellando la copa de vino contra la puerta. — Ni siquiera quería venir, ¡y ese bastardo de Madara! ¡Ese maldito, siempre asfixiándome y metiéndose en todo!, ¡¿dónde demonios está ahora, uhn?! ¡Y luego tú! —lo señaló sintiendo sus mejillas arder— ¿qué rayos haces aquí, mocoso promiscuo? ¡Ya es bastante malo estar en esta fiesta para que terminara atrapado en esta estúpida cava contigo, uhn!

Alois lo miró ligeramente sorprendido, el resto de su atención y enfado se centraban más en el vino desperdiciado así como la fina cristalería vuelta añicos. Deidara vociferó un par de reclamos más y fue entonces cuando los engranes comenzaron a girar en la segunda cabeza rubia. Alois formó una maliciosa sonrisa, de esas que generalmente presagiaban fechorías… Mmm~, así que el muchacho lo recordaba bien por aquel incidente con ese hombre. Vaya~, entonces sí eran amantes. Dejó la copa vacía sobre la pequeña banca, se quitó la gabardina y volvió a tomar asiento para seguidamente dar un par de palmaditas al espacio vacío de su derecha, invitando a Deidara a sentarse junto a él mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios. Deidara gruñó con fuerza. Alois le sostuvo la mirada, él la desvió hacia un lado, despreciándolo.

—… Entonces, señor _adulto_ , ¿terminaste tu rabieta?—Comenzó Alois con voz suave, añadiendo una mirada juguetona que el otro logró apreciar por el rabillo del ojo—Joder, es evidente que estás bajo mucho estrés: aquí~, atrapado conmigo… un chico rubio, joven y misterioso. ¿Se te ocurre algo para matar el rato? Estoy seguro que Madara sabría darle un buen uso a esta forzada privacidad.—puntualizó haciendo un gesto obsceno con la copa, frotando de arriba abajo la mano contra el cuerpo de vidrio.

No le cayó en gracia escucharlo nombrar al Uchiha por su nombre de pila. Ni un poco. Menos la alusión a la _paja._ Era como si todo el incidente ocurrido en esa asquerosa tienda saliera a flote*. Las miradas, el coqueteo reciproco entre aquel mocoso y Madara, el beso de despedida, la satisfacción en el rostro de Alois… de ese niño promiscuo, arrogante…

Sí, como si ese suceso se mezclara de manera morbosa con _esto_. La gota que rebasó el vaso.

El sonido se esfumó, dejando tras de sí una estela confusa de sensaciones agrias, amargas cual bilis. Fue cosa de segundos antes de que su buen juicio se le escurriera entre los dedos y cayera precipitadamente por un acantilado. Antes de perderse en la negrura de aquel abismo de irracionabilidad se cuestionó qué tan malo sería romperle la cara a un menor, ¿sería justificable alegar que Alois empezó? No tuvo tiempo de profundizar en el asunto, ahora que se había decidido a desfigurarle el rostro o dislocarle ambos brazos –aún no se decidía-. La copa de vino cayó al suelo, siguiendo el mismo destino que su predecesora. Se hizo añicos, derramando el vino sobre la pulcra camisa de Trancy. Deidara terminó encima de él, con las manos sujetando las de Alois.

—Qué infantil…—dijo con una amplia sonrisa, claramente divertido.

Antes de hacer nada, la puerta de abrió con estruendo. En el marco, dos figuras conocidas miraban con asombro la escena.

— ¡Ah, vaya! ¿Mal momento? —la voz de Madara se abrió paso con cierta excitación; la expresión en su rostro no podía ser más descarada.

—No realmente—respondió con naturalidad Alois. Sus ojos azul pálido se volcaron hacia Madara—. ¿Te importa quitármelo de encima?

— ¡Mi señor! —Hannah se precipitó en su dirección después del shock inicial. Deidara había pasado del odio a la vergüenza absoluta. Antes de que la sirvienta lo alejara, él se separó de un brinco. Fue apenas un atisbo, pero podría jurar que de no haberlo hecho, la –en apariencia- delicada mujer lo habría incrustado contra el concreto— ¿Se encuentra bien?

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te encuentras bien, Deidara? —se mofó el mayor sin moverse de la entrada.

—Por supuesto que lo está—aseguró Alois poniéndose en pie con la ayuda de la morena—. ¿No resulta obvio después de lo acontecido? Tanta _vitalidad_ sólo manifiesta buena salud.

El tono sugestivo y la insinuante mirada mal intencionada de Alois, cuyo objetivo era más que evidente… tuvo efecto inmediato.

—¡VOY A ROMPERTE LO- - !

.

.

.

.

El estómago le dolía aún. Madara tenía un ojo morado. Pero el aire fresco de la noche contra sus mejillas se sentía bastante bien. Era un alivio estar fuera de aquella fiesta, de camino a casa. Las luces de las farolas parecían líneas borrosas que se difuminaban con la noche. El mayor se detuvo en una luz roja. La calle estaba desierta.

—… es buena. —pronunció en voz baja, recordando la patada y el puñetazo de la sirvienta, _Hannah_ , recordó.

—Cierra la boca, uhn…—masculló recargando la cabeza contra la ventanilla… sí, la mujer era más que _buena_ repartiendo golpes. ¿Qué guardaespaldas no lo es?

El semáforo pasó a verde, Madara puso en marcha el jaguar.

—… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —el aludido lo miró de reojo.

— ¿Decirte qué?

—Quién era _él…_ uhn.

Uchiha Madara, presidente de la prestigiosa empresa "Amanecer", dibujó una engreída media sonrisa.

— ¿Miedo de tus actos?

Sí, tal vez un poco.

—Vete al demonio, uhn…—masculló malhumorado.

Vaya mierda, fastidiarla con poderosos herederos millonarios de la nobleza deja bastante qué pensar. Tal vez iba siendo hora de practicar con más esmero a relacionarse con el resto del mundo.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

*Este fic tiene relación con "Manzanilla y Rosas" de Li-The Stampede-Chan.

.-.-.-.-.-

Notas: Tengo que ser honesta, la verdad ni idea de cómo Alois terminó allá, tal vez buscaba un vino en específico de una cosecha muuy antigua o simplemente quiso alejarse del resto por un rato y terminó encerrado con Deidara allí. Hmm, lo que me recuerda que tampoco especifiqué la razón por la que Deidara fue a parar a la cava. Muy bien, quizás él... uhm... Madara puro haberle dicho que sería un lindo detalle que él le entregara... no tengo idea, simplemente no tenía una buena excusa para encerrar a ese par, sólo quería hacerlo y lo hice. Pero, ¿fue entretenido, no? Personalmente amé que Hannah repartiera golpes al excelente duo de ninjas renegados. Obviamente en este universo alterno no tienen ni un ápice de entrenamiento (quizás Madara sepa judo o algo así), y es divertido de ese modo.

Pues bien, espero que lo pasaran tan bien como yo cuando lo escribí. Y claro, agradecimientos a mi Beta ;D


End file.
